To Save a Friend
by blakisha42
Summary: EJ and Sami are clueless to each others true feelings and it takes EJ's best friend and cousin Kaitan to kick them into high gear!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello this is my first story I have written on this couple of ours and it is a little different, it will consist of three POV's. I have brought in a completely made up character of mine who is here to help EJAMI along to getting back together. It is set during the beginning of EJ's campaign for mayor. I will be changing a lot to suit my purposes and it may be from the show and it may not be but hopefully you will like it and give me some good constructive criticism. Ok well here we go.

**_To Save a Friend_**

_**Prologue:**_

Hi you don't know me but I know someone very well that you know and I am currently flying 30k feet in the air just so I can go and help said person ( Elvis John Dime) with his currently fucked up life. Why you ask am I, who you do not know, is coming to his rescue as I like to call it? Well you see he and I have known each other for little over 20 years. You see we are or were at a time before he set off on his dastardly mission to prove his love for my uncle Stefano as I like to call him, and cousins who were thick as thieves from the moment after he pulled my hair and I knead him in the groin when we were introduced to one another when at the tender age of 8 his father swooped into his life and became his only parent and guardian. Easy which is my nick name for him. Why do I call him that? Well you see I am sure most know he is smart but when I say that everything comes to him easy I mean it. I will give you an example for instance a test no matter the subject, no matter its importance to the final grade EJ never had to study more than a day before and then would turn around and tutor me for the same test and in turn we always had the highest scores in school. Then you go to sports, and his favorite sport chasing women he was an ace at that as well. So hence I call him Easy!

Enough about him you say?! Well ok you want to know about me? Ok, I will tell you a little. I am a very successful business woman most know me and my company Karver Black International which is a family business set aside from my grandfather's, Alexander Gardinyere international corporation based in Europe Gardinyere International Incorporated which is one of the most successful in Europe, but don't ask me what we do because it is so much I would probably take all week explaining so let us just say we have our fingers in a lot of pies and that what we do best is as my Grand dad always says, " WE make money!" I have multiple degrees in business, finance, law, and hilariously psychology. Let me tell you I fought for those degrees, my family just didn't understand why is the so called golden smart ass of the family groomed from the time she could be bounced on her grandfather's knee to rule our business empire want to waste her time as a psych major, well because I fucking wanted to! To quote myself verbatim form a huge fight I had with my mom about it. You see EJ and from the time we met we went to the same school and our families made sure we were in the same classes all throughout boarding school in England. I am however not English or European I am American born in Texas were my mother's family has lived and thrived since the early 20th century were the Tolbert family estate is and were my parents still live to this day. Daddy is a cardiothoracic surgeon and mother is a pediatrician which is how they met all those years ago in a pre-med course at Princeton. I have two older sisters my eldest Sonia is my other best friend we are five years apart but has never seemed that way and the second eldest is Wanda who has never liked me for God knows why but I digress on that subject. I and EZ went to the same schools up until we graduated from Oxford together for undergrad and then he stayed and went to Cambridge and I went to Harvard to further my education but we always stayed in touch and talked to one another daily. We vacationed together and were I as I said before as thick as thieves and then we turn 26 and he is off to parts unknown with orders from his father to do what he deems what is needs to be done and our daily talks dwindle to weekly, to monthly, to quarterly and then like now to maybe once a year or the occasional Skype.

All I know is that even though we are not as close as we once were to me he will always be a brother and my cousin and I will always come to his aide even when he doesn't want me to, and last I heard he dodged a bullet no pun intended of course and what is funny about that line is that he believe me oblivious to his run ins with death by said bullet. He has apparently forgotten who I am and the resources I possess if he felt that he could keep that information away from me. It took everything in me not to run to his side both times but we just would have fought about it so I laid low and just prayed both times for his recovery which thank God he did.

I think we are almost there my pilot tells me we do not have long to go before we embark into Illinois airspace. Out of all the places in the world we have travelled to and lived and vacationed at why is this place so special that he would stay after all this time this place called Salem, or rather who keeps him here. My name you ask? Oh no it is no trouble at all I am Kaitan Sole Gardinyere and I am here to lend my best friend a hand before he self-destructs.

**_Chapter 1: Touch down Salem & Greetings!_**

Kaitan POV:

Hey all it's still me your favorite person in the world, naw I'm kidding maybe… Anyway I am here in the quite unimpressive town of Salem, Illinois. I am not far from where my men have told me EJ is located apparently he has decided to run for mayor of this God forsaken town filled to the brim with people who hate and detest him and his family no doubt they will feel the same about me once I get ahold of them but we shall see.

Ah I see him, well he is looking rather political in his blue tailored, maybe Armani, which is his favorite designer for them, and suit with a very American political tie as it is red and white with a hint of silver. He is currently kneeling down, oh he's with his children. Wow they are beautiful I have never seen them in person before. They look just like him and there is another child behind them looking on solemnly as though she wishes she could partake in the hugs going on. She is a beauty herself with platinum blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes, I don't know what it is but there is something about her that reminds me of EZ I just can't put my finger on it. Ok the suspense is killing me I have to go and say hi I am no shrinking violet as they say. So I am out if the car and I am walking and the people in front of him are staring at me wondering who this African American, hazel eyed, 5'7 caramel skinned, voluptuous full bodied, lady with long dark auburn hair, wearing a tan and red long sleeved dress that comes a little above the knee made by Versace and standing in a pair of 5" nude Louboutins, and covered in diamonds is. I am now standing behind EJ and I give them a signal not to let on to me being behind him and I reach down with my left hand and squeeze his right shoulder.

I say, "EZ well it seems we are in the same place at the same time and here I see is your family oh they are beautiful," I expect him to scowl at me for popping up but he surprises me by standing up and gathering me up in a very tight bear hug that leads me to believe that he really did need me here. Out of the corner of my eye I see a very beautiful petite blonde who for some reason is scowling at me and it clicks this must be Samantha.

He lets me down and says, "Kai what are you doing here it is so good to see you how long has it been, I am almost afraid to ask?"

I say, "You should be Johnny Boy, I am quite upset with you and have some things to get off of my chest very soon!" I mock yell at him.

He replies, "I know I have been horrible about returning calls and keeping in touch but it was never on purpose Kai I swear darling! Do you believe me?" He says to me with grin on his face. Man I have missed that face and forgotten how tall he is for I have not seen him in person in two years.

I give him my answer, "Yes I believe you by about 45 percent but the other percentage will have to be provided an incentive EZ! You know what I mean!"

He looks at me with a lop-sided grin on his face, "Ah yes I know what you want-

He is then cut off by Samantha who for some reason thinks we are old lovers of some sort I guess when she comes with this remark, "Will you and your _girlfriend_ or whatever get a room _our _children do not need to witness their father's player ways!" she says as she stresses girlfriend and our to emphasize her unhappiness at my presence.

EJ goes to explain otherwise but I get my word in first, "Hello I believe you are mistaken I am Kaitan Sole Gardinyere I am EJ's cousin and best friend, what he knows he needs to do is cook for me to make up for him being distant since he has moved here, that is all. I would never endanger my little cousin's innocence with indecent banter with their father in front of them."

She asks me, "Are you a Dimera too?" I reply, "No, as I said my last name is Gardinyere our families have been related since, what, I think the 13th century though marriage I think?"

EJ answers, "Yes I believe that is correct Kai, and father is going to be so happy to see you, let me introduce you to my children and their sister." As he introduces me her family are all looking at me as though I am an alien that has beamed down from space to infringe upon their perfect white picket fence lives, I am already irritated. Seemingly it being unbelievable for EJ to have a cousin and best friend who is an attractive and at least on the surface nice woman. I already don't like most of the people I have been introduced to leaving apart the children and oddly enough Samantha who has at least been honest with her dislike of me which I can admire!

Then a man I have not been introduced to ask me, "Gardinyere, as in Alexander Gardinyere of Gardinyere International Incorporated, the fortune 500 hundred company based in Europe with bases all around the world?" I reply with a question of my own, "And you are?" he replies, "Oh forgive me the name is John Black of Basic Black." And it clicks, I look over to EJ and we share a look that clearly states we don't give a damn the guy is fishing for a connection between my family and anything illegal.

I say, "Well it is nice to meet you I think I have heard of you before, maybe, maybe not I cannot recall, but it nice to meet you now," we shake hands and I see an attractive older lady come to his side wearing what seems to be a scowl on her face as well and asks me a question I could have slapped her for after she introduced herself to me, "I am Dr. Marlena Evans-Black, Johns wife," she shakes my hand then asks, "How do we know you are who you say you are and not just some agent of Stefano's and EJ's who has come to wreak havoc on our lives as EJ did when he came to this town?"

You know I like to think of myself as a very calm and well groomed lady with a good head on her shoulders, but after that I was ready to get quite ratchet with the not so good Dr. Evans. I tell her, "It does not matter to me who you think and or believe me to be, I am here for my cousin and his family not you and your belief in that all who are related to the pair you just mentioned are evil. Now if you will excuse me I would like to further acquaint myself with my cousins' family and not you." I can see she didn't like my response but to hell with her and the rest of them if they think I give a shit about their opinion of EZ.

Then some joker with the thickest eyebrows I have ever seen comes up to me with a very smug smile plastered on his face and gives me this word of advice, "If I were you miss I would stay away from the likes of EJ and his family their all a bunch of low lives and criminals with black hearts, you've been warned." He ends that little speech in his rendition of an ominous tone, which didn't quit get there, might I add.

My reply is simple, "I think I know how to handle myself around someone I have known for over 20 years, but no thank you for your concern." I have been in this town no more than 30 minutes and I am already scheming up some way to get EJ and me out of here and fast.

**A/N**: I hope that wasn't too long and the next chapter we will have EJ's POV from this and Samantha's but not as long. Well let me know if you like it and if I should continue. Further down I will be writing some smut and hopefully it won't be a huge fail. This has been Karver!

A/N: Here is the second chapter thanks for the good wishes I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.

**_Chapter 2: Uh Oh, She's Here!_**

**_EJ POV:_**

My children. I love them so much. I never even thought of having children until I met Samantha, before her I never could even fathom the possibility of being a father, but now I could never fathom my life without living the role as their father. Even the little girl I raised from a baby, and who I still wish to this day were mine. They are the reason I am doing this, running for mayor of Salem to give them a reason to be proud to be the future of the Dimera family. I know that seems to be a lot to put on shoulders so small but they are my blood and as I get older I realize that though not all my father preaches is right or even close but family and my children are everything to me and I will never give up on wanting a place in their lives. No matter what I have done or their mother has done or what we have done to each other, I will always be there for them.

As I approach, her family looks at me as though they have never made a mistake or loved someone more they loved themselves or wanted something more than they wanted their next breath, it literally makes me want to just say fuck it, fuck them take my children and disappear, but I will always be missing that one person that has helped me bring the three human beings I could not live without into this world…. Samantha.

As I am hugging and speaking to my children for the first time in days I feel a since of familiarity come upon me, and then out of no were the one woman I have more history with than Samantha is here in my face and already making me smile. Kaitan, wow that one name brings back so many memories. I know things about her that would make even me blush, and she knows damn near everything about me too. I know she will be on me for not keeping up with her and telling her about certain critical times in my life that could have taken me from her i.e. my run in with the bloody bullets. I can literally wait forever until I have to have that conversation with her.

She and I are going on like we do she says, ""Yes I believe you by about 45 percent but the other percentage will have to be provided an incentive EZ! You know what I mean!"

I reply only to get cut off by the most unlikely of people I say, "Ah yes I know what you want-

Samantha; am I hearing this do I suspect jealousy out of the woman who has vowed to hate me and shouts at me whenever chance she gets that she is with the love of her life, whichever one she picks that day that is. I am ready to defend Kai when my friend in her take no prisoner's way tells her exactly who I am to her and who she is and then I am instantly reminded of why she has always been my best friend. Now that leaves the question of why she is here, no doubt she will say it is for my benefit but there is something in her appearance that seems off to me, she is still a beauty of course and immaculately dressed, but I detect not all is right in her world as well.

Then one by one she goes down the line as she is introduced and shows these so called do gooders who she is and that is a lady at all times. I still feel a little unease at her being here we will have to have that talk soon. Each time she replies to their remark's I have to bite back the urge to laugh finally that is done and she walks back over to me.

I ask her, "You like it here yet, Kai?" she gives me a look that clearly say no, and says, "We are going to have a long talk about why you set up shop here and you know me when I want to know something I will find out what it is that I want to know," she says in a mock menacing tone. I laugh and from my peripheral I see Samantha looking at me like she has never seen me before, and I am at a loss of why, I thought she hated me, hmm…..

I guess not, eh?

**_Sami POV:_**

EJ. That two letter name could never encompass the complexity of that man. I thought the last time was the time that it would stick. That I could finally have a life with him and my family be damned but then he ends up proving them right all over again. I'll tell you a secret that I only let myself believe when I really can't stand my husband, I resent him for coming in and ruining that day for me, for my children, and for the family I wished to create with the love of my life. Of course I can never tell him that or EJ, I would be told I am 100 shades of crazy for feeling what I do in my heart. Don't get me wrong a part of me really hates EJ for what he did which was kind of what I did to him but I can't get over it, because when that man tells me he loves me I feel something I have never felt from a man…. Honesty! That is what made his last betrayal too hard to bare.

As he comes up to us and asks me for just one minute of his children's time I feel a little sad that it is not me whose time he is asking to have a little of. Our children are so beautiful and look just like their father so much, that every time I look at them I think of him and what could have been. From behind him I see a woman coming straight for him and I wonder who this bitch is coming for my man, and then I have to catch myself and realize he is not mine anymore.

Did she just call him Easy? What the hell kind of name is that? I already don't like her and now they are hugging like there is no tomorrow, I wanna just scratch her fucking eyes out. Now they are talking like they have known each other for their entire lives, hmm maybe they have. He was about to tell her how he was going to make something up to her and I just couldn't take any more of their lovers banter so I had to say something.

I say," "Will you and your girlfriend or whatever get a room our children do not need to witness their father's player ways!" I cannot believe what has come out of my mouth but then again what am I talking about my name is Sami Brady, I make a job out of putting my foot in my mouth regularly!

He's about to go to her rescue when she explains instead, ""Hello I believe you are mistaken I am Kaitan Sole Gardinyere I am EJ's cousin and best friend, what he knows he needs to do is cook for me to make up for him being distant since he has moved here, that is all. I would never endanger my little cousin's innocence with indecent banter with their father in front of them." All I can think is, "Perfect bitch has all the right things to say, humph, but at least I know they are family and friends and not lovers, that's a load off," why am I thinking these things I am supposed to be happy with Rafe, I chose him over EJ remember. But in the back of my mind I can hear a voice telling me, "Only because the douche ruined our perfect bliss with his fucking always important evidence, ugh man we should've said fuck off and married the prince!" Oh my God I need to get out of here.

She is going around introducing herself and all I can do is look at EJ. He seems genuinely happy that she is here. They must be really good friends, and I do like the way she is handling my family and just one by one shooting them down. And you shouldn't even have to ask me which one was my favorite. Well ok I will tell you, it was of course the way she shot my mother's suspicions down, I could have leapt for joy as I saw the great Dr. Evans look like she could just die of embarrassment. Ha, ha, ha OMG I take it back I like this Kaitan!

_~_ Next time we get into Sami and Kaitan getting to know one another and EJ making it up to Kai by using his culinary skills.

**_Chapter 3: What You Talkin' Bout?_**

**_Location: Horton Square_**

"We are going to have a long talk about why you set up shop here and you know me when I want to know something I will find out what it is that I want to know," she says in a mock menacing tone.

"Are we going to talk or are you going to yell at me?" he says with mock annoyance.

Her reply, "I do not yell I annunciate with strong tones there is a difference EJ," she finishes off with a laugh and a smile.

EJ scoffs, laughs and shakes his head, "Then why is that after all of these 'talkes' I have to end up apologizing to you for 'strongly talking' back to you, huh?" he finishes with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you always take the bait!" he laughs and she continues, "You know I have a thick skin and a sailors tongue that is sharp and bites so every time you fall for that same look of hurt, behind that look I'm laughing, ha!"

"You little wench, I had no idea," he laughs and shakes his head.

"I've been called worse and now you know my secret." They laugh together then and Kai notices Sami and says, "Sami I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's just scrap that first meeting and go on nicely to one another. What do you say?"

Sami looks at EJ then Kai and then makes a decision without thinking of what her family might think, "Yes I think I would like that, since you are my children's family and everything, and can I ask when is the last time you saw EJ?" she says looking Kai straight in the eye.

Kai lifts her left hand to her head while thinking and answers, "Well we speak on occasion, not enough for me, but whatever on that subject, but the last time I saw him in person was two years ago when he was married to that bitch Nikki. I guess he needed to escape the vapid skank, but you know what ever!" she ended that statement with a laugh.

Meanwhile all Sami can do is stare and Kai says, "Oh let me apologize in advance I do not like her she was a huge mistake on EJ's part that I still don't get. So if her name comes up you won't get anything nice out of my mouth. Good thing she's out of your life right EZ?" She then looks at EJ.

His response is less audible and more physically evasive while pulling on his ear and then stutters out, "Well actually…. We can speak on this later."

Her smile falls and her eyes start to glint with determination, "Oh yes we will be talking about that very soon," she says in a low serious tone.

She then turns to Sami who has just been watching on in fascination of how the friends get along, "So Sami this may be forward but since I do not know how long I will be staying in Salem I would like to get to know you if you'd like, we are connected through your and EJ's kids and I would love to get to know someone as important to him as you have been," she finishes noticing how uncomfortable Sami and EJ are and says to herself, "Yes this is going to be fun."

Sami answers, "Sure I would love to, how about breakfast in the morning, say 8?"

"That would be great let me give you my card," she pulls out her gold card holder and takes out one for Sami, "Here you are the number on top is my personal cell so call me at 7:30 and tell me were to meet you and I will be there."

Meanwhile as they are going along with their conversation the collective EJ bashers aka Samantha's family is looking on with displeasure and all secretly wishing that they would be having breakfast with Kai instead, as they are all intrigued by the new comer with ties to the evil Dimera's.

EJ asks, "So Kai where are you staying?" already knowing she would say wherever he was.

"Wherever you are, because I am your guest and you know I don't like hotels," she says with a grimace.

"Oh, yes right I had forgotten, sorry Kai," he says with an apologetic smile and rubs her right arm soothingly in contrition.

Sami then pipes up with the question, "Why don't you like hotels, did you have a bad experience?" EJ goes to answer, but Kai is faster, "its ok EZ. Samantha once I know you a little bit better maybe I can explain, maybe at breakfast?" she suggests.

EJ looks at Kai and thinks to himself, "What is my devious cousin up to, I am going to have to get it out of her. Guess I'm cooking tonight, ha!"

Sami replies, "Yeah sure, of course I didn't mean to offend you don't have to explain if you are not up to it."

EJ says to Kai, "That is right you do not have to Kai if you do not want to, I'm sure Samantha would understand?" He looks at Sami for support and in that innocent look their eyes connect and they linger for what seems like a light year, but only lasted for a second.

Kai sees this and puts them both out of their misery, "I don't mind and I do remember saying maybe, as in I may or may not tell her about that EZ, Ok." He nods then looks back at Sami for a moment.

He then says, "Well since you are to be my guess allow me to escort you to my humble abode," Sami starts laughing in earnest and comments, "Humble abode, please, more like a haunted house/ mausoleum!"

EJ rebuts, "Well not everyone holds your same opinion and Kai and I are from a different world than you Samantha we grew up in places like the mansion, and as I can recall you lives in that haunted house not that long ago and you were not complaining then," he says with a raised eyebrow.

She argues back, "Someone must have brain damage-

EJ cuts her off angrily, "Well if I do it's because of you!" Sami having forgotten herself for a second when she said that, looks at EJ and opens and closes her mouth like she is trying to get something out but can't.

EJ turns to Kai and says, "Shall we, my dear?" She nods and they say bye to the kids, but she waves at Sami and signals for her to call her and Sami then nods. Kai is then given conformation with that little burst of anger from her cousin and the sadness written on Samantha's face. She says to herself, "As I suspected it was Samantha who shot my EZ in the head, well, what am I going to do about that, huh Kai?"

A/N: I already have this up at Forbidden love and they like and wondered if you all would enjoy it over here so I wanted to give you all a couple of chapters to see if you will. Comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 4: That Talk, Huh?_**

**_Location: Dimera Mansion Kitchen_**

EJ is at the stove cooking the marinated London Broil steak , "So… are you going to tell me why you are here really?" he say while turning the steak on the gas grill on the state on the art Viking stove.

"Are you going to tell me why you lost your cool when she said you must have brain damage? And remember I like my steak medium to well done." She rebuts with her own question and a smile.

"I know how you like your steak Kai, and I asked you first," he says while looking back at her with a raised eyebrow in challenge,

"The truth?" He looks at her like, _"What do you think?"_ she goes on and says, "Ok well I am here to help you put your life together-

"What would make you think I need your help-?

She goes on like he didn't say anything, "And I need you to help me do the same."

He plates the steaks and salads and sets her plate in front of her and looks at her worried, she really looked sincere. He asks, "What's wrong Kai why would you need my help? You're the smartest woman I know with mass resources and a legal team that would make even Father weep, what have you gotten into?"

She cuts her steak, "This is as good as I remember you haven't lost your touch Elvis. And before you ask again it is nothing to do with the law or my resources its personal and I am just going to blurt it out; I got into a relationship with Lawrence and it wasn't supposed to go as far as it has. We met up one day in Paris on accident and somehow it lead to dinner that night and drinks afterword. We ended up at his place and we must have fucked that night because I woke up naked under the sheets and with him right beside me holding me and for a split second it felt right and I tried to get up and leave without him noticing him but he did and asked me where I was going and I was speechless but he knew I was trying to make my escape. Anyway we talked and later started dating and everything was great for four months and then…." She trailed off.

"And, Kai what happened," he prompted.

"Then we were both in London and I wanted to surprise him at his place in Chelsea, so I didn't call I just popped up which is so unlike me, but he made me feel so good that I was not acting like myself, ya know? So I rang the doorbell and waited and guess who didn't open the door? But guess who did? Some bitch who had on less than you would wear at the beach, and I asked her who she was and she asked me the same question. Then it was like I lost control of my own actions, so I pushed her out of the way and stormed in and found him in the bedroom naked in the bed with a look on his face that said, "Shit," and then I snapped and went after him and I really tried to kill him but of course he over powered me and tried to call me down and when he thought I was I took every ounce of strength left in me and I slapped him. He tried to apologize but I told him it was over and to fuck off and almost called you to tell you I needed my best friend, but I decided not to so I called my sis Sonia and she told me to fly to New York to gain some strength and reflect and I did and it was there I realized I needed you back in my life so I decided to take some time off since I am the boss, and come and see you. I also decided that while I am here I could help you too. So what do you think?

EJ just sat there after she finished for a few minutes and Kai was about to speak when he decided to, "Kai do mean Lawrence Kelsey?" she nods yes then he lets it rip after a minute, "Kelsey has always been a whore, you know that! He was one at Oxford, and you were one of the main ones to tell him about himself! Why would you ever get involved with him or even associate yourself with him in that way? Don't answer that! I'm gonna find him and then I'm gonna kill him for what he did to you! So help me G-!

She cuts him off when she's had enough, "Wait a minute! How the fuck was I supposed to know this would happen it was all an accident, okay! She hears him mumble under his breath, "I am so sick of women saying that!" and she wonders what the hell that means. "Look I'm sorry I yelled at you, but this is unbelievable that you would let that happen, Kai." He finishes.

"I didn't let anything happen, it just happened and I stupidly felt that I could finally let down my guard and have some fun and let a man love me and me love him in return. All that stuff that he did didn't even factor in when I made my choices, but you are not going to find him and kill him because then he would know where I was and he has been trying to get in touch with me for the last two months. Let us hope he doesn't pop up here. Now tell me what you have been up to and what has happened to you since you have been here." She finishes with a pointed stare that commanded the truth.

"Truthfully," he says and she gives him a look that says, _"What do you think?"_ and he continues, "I know you have been keeping tabs on me since I have been here just like I have been keeping them on you since I left to come here, so why do you want me to tell you?"

"I have been keeping tabs on you, yes, but I wanted you to tell me yourself. But I will be nice and just ask how that last bullet came in contact with your head, and was that what you were talking about when you lost your cool with Samantha?" she asks.

He gets up and goes to the liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of unopened 18 year old McAllen whiskey and two glasses and tells me, "We're going to need this for this tale of horrors." He pours us each more than I would usually want but was ready to drink it all in one go if he tells me all that I already know.

He starts off, "You know I still love her. I still love her even after everything I have done to her and the last thing she did to me. What kind of man does that make me? I am in love with the person who tried to take me out, and leave me to bleed to death, and who still hasn't acknowledged that what she did was bad a thing. That she could have deprived our children from their father forever and would have put that imbecile husband du jour of hers in my place and have them calling him daddy." He shakes his head and drains half the glass and grimaces as the liquor slides down his throat smoothly but still with a bite.

Kai just looks at him asking herself the same questions. What kind of person was she to still be I love with a man who humiliated her like that and who made her forget who she was? Someone who is always in control.

He continues, "When I came to this town the mission was simple. Come in, get to know her, get her to want me and get her pregnant to save my father's life and then blow out as fast I blew in, but no I had to fall in love with her and want her more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. To make a long story short everything I wanted to happen did. She got pregnant I did my job but I couldn't leave her. I had to stay and have her be mine at all cost to the point where she almost burned me alive! Literally! Just so she could be rid of me. Fast-forward to last summer-

She cuts him off, "You don't have to go into what happened last summer I heard about that and, still cannot believe you let yourself get that down, but I have never been through anything like that and this so I can't and won't judge you about that EZ. Just tell me what happened when you woke up and knew she did that to you?" she asks.

He complies, "Ok. When I woke up and knew she had shot me I felt like everything I had done to her and others was finally coming back to me, ya know? I mean how could the woman I love, the mother of my children, want to murder me? Because I could never live in a world where she didn't exist, I just couldn't! Then after she found out I knew what she had done she made it where I couldn't even see my babies. Then I found the evidence I needed to get them back, and I told her what I wanted and gave her a day to say goodbye to the kids and guess what she did with her time? She FUCKING married the idiot wanna be hero agent Hernandez! That was the last straw, so I went through with my plan because knowing me if that wouldn't have happened I would have let her see them, but she ripped my heart out with that one. After that I was so angry that I wanted her to be alone and miserable so I went along with a plan my father came up with and a little after that I decided to remarry Nicole, it was really just something to do and then I met her sister and after I married Nicole I began an affair with her sister Taylor which was a mistake because no one can take Samantha's place. When I look back at that time though Taylor was beautiful there was nothing there, I mean she didn't really know me and what she did know was a lie. There is only one other woman but you who knows me like I really am, and guess who that is?" he finishes off with a question.

We both say at the same time, "Samantha!" and we clink our glasses in toast to the truth and slam back our drinks and he laughs when I start coughing because I don't really do dark liquor like him.

I hit him on the arm and say, "Shut up you know I don't drink whisky like this, but after that I am glad you did pour me as much as you did because….WOW! I knew about the big stuff but I didn't know how you were feeling so thank you for being real with me. But let me ask you a question, you did divorce Nikki right?" I ask.

More silence and then he says, "No I haven't yet but I am and soon, I promise!" she replies, "You better Elvis, and you will because I will make sure of that." I look at him and he know I speak the truth.

"Okay Kai. Now how about I show you to your room, so you can get comfortable and get some sleep. Where did you fly in from?" he asks me.

"From Texas I wanted to visit my dad and mom for a few days before I came here for the foreseeable future while we work out our shit for good, but of course they don't know all that, but they do say hi and want you to call them by the end of the week, so…. Good luck with that!" I say with a laugh.

"I happen to love your parents and Uncle Tommy was like another dad to me when we would summer together so I will delight in calling them," she looks at him wanting to laugh but just smiles and says, "I have missed you so much EZ and I know you missed me, I mean who wouldn't ?"

He stays silent and looks at her like he still cannot believe she is there standing in front of him and staying under his roof. He answers her with a hug and says, "Indeed, who wouldn't. Now get some rest I thought I heard something about lunch with my ex at 8 am so, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning, Ok?"

"Ok, goodnight EJ," she says and hugs him again.

He says back, "Goodnight Kaitan."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 5: It's Always Better in the Morning!_**

**_Location: Horton Square: 7:20 am_**

**_Sami POV_**

Have I made the right decisions associating myself with the cousin of my so called enemy and the father of my children? Rafe had a fit when I woke up this morning and realized I was not joking when I suggested to Kai that we have breakfast this morning to get to know one another. Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in a man who thinks I would ever skip out on my own curiosity by not getting to know EJ's cousin. I mean I am under no delusions, for once, about who she is, of course loyal to, but you never know what little gems she could tell me about EJ that could help me understand him more than I do now.

I am dialing her number and she answers, "I am sure I know who this is, hello Sami, good morning." I guess she was expecting my call, ha, ha!

"Hello, yes it's me. I know I am about 10 minute's early but-

She interrupts me and say, "Don't be silly Sami I've been up since 6, I never sleep well when I am in a new place the first night. Before I decided to get out of the bed I was just lying there and then I knew it was inevitable, I was up." She finishes with a little laugh.

I join in and realize I already feel comfortable with her and say, "I know what you mean. Well I am here at Horton Square and thought we could have breakfast at my families place the Brady Pub, if that is ok?" I ask.

"Oh I see home turf, huh?" I'm thinking in my head well yeah but I say, "No of course not it's just I thought you would like the food there is all." I say.

She says, "I was just joking… a little, ha-ha. I will be there to meet in a few minutes, I'm on my way now." She tells me.

Less than 15 minutes later I see her coming towards me dressed in all white from her sunglasses to her shoes. Her hair is half up and half down, and the girl really loves her diamonds as she has on plenty. As she approaches I do a mental check what I have on and I feel a little underdressed even though we're both wearing jeans her outfit just looks better, but when have I ever thought I looked better than another woman?

We greet each other and she surprises me with a hug and it just feels natural like we have done this before. We then set off for the Pub and are greeted by my Grandma Caroline and as I look around it seems a number of my family decided to be here at the exact same time as I told Kai to meet up here.

Kai surprises me by reading my mind and says in my ear, "It seems your fam decided to be here at the exact time we are, hmm interesting…. Not!" I have to stifle a laugh as we take a seat in a booth near the window in front.

After we are seated my grandma comes over to take our orders and ask about my new "friend", she says, "Hello Sami, who's your new friend?"

"Hey grandma, this is Kaitan she is the cousin and friend of EJ," and as soon as I said that my grandma didn't look as happy as she did a moment ago and then Kai spoke up and said, "Hello I have heard good things about you from EJ, he always has told me what a caring and wonderful woman and grandmother you are it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Brady." And then something changed in my grandma's face and she seemed more relaxed, and comfortable.

"Oh really well that is nice of him to say and think that. I know we all haven't been as nice to him or as forgiving as we should be, but anyway what would you two like for breakfast?" I am stunned speechless it's like my grandma has done a 180 and just after Kai said EJ thought nice of her, what is it with this woman?

I let her order first, "Well let's see, I think I will have pancakes, bacon and eggs, French toast and some fruit on the side and some orange juice will top it off!" we are both looking at her like is she really going to eat all of that and she answers our stares, "I know what you are thinking but I am really hungry in the mornings and I love to eat so let's get something straight when I order food I order big!" she ends with a smile.

I order and think what the hell that sounds great, "You know your right it's been a long time since I have splurged for breakfast and I will have the same," I say with a smile on my face.

As we wait for my food Kai just comes out and says, "Look we have a few minutes before our food arrives so can I be honest with you?" I nod curious to a fault wanting to know what she has to say. She continues, "Good I am not the type of person to come off shady and secretive in my case I have had people tell me I am too brutally honest so here it goes. I am here for three reasons : one, I wanted to see and reconnect with my best friend, two, I needed to get away from my own troubles and find myself again, and lastly to help my cousin find himself again and I think you are the key to that happening for him. Before you comment I know all about what the two of you have put each other through. I even know who was the cause of his latest run in with a bullet," as she is talking my mind and heart is racing thinking she is out for revenge for what I did to EJ, but she surprises me when she says, "I am not here to cook up some revenge plot against you Samantha I believe it would be pointless because as soon as I mentioned him and what "that" person did to my cousin you got this look on your face that said enough. It seems you are hating yourself enough for everyone over that and masking it with anger. Believe it or not I am not in any way a squeaky clean individual I'll even tell you something that EZ doesn't even know. I was going with someone not that long ago and I did tell EJ this last night, but I didn't tell him that before I tried to kill Lawrence I went to his kitchen and picked out the biggest knife I could find and then tried to kill him, granted I didn't even get in a slice because he is 6'3 muscular built with shoulders you could sit on, and I know from experience, I kinda knew I wouldn't get the chance to really harm him and that made me even madder!" she says frustrated and still quit mad.

I am just staring at her like where has this woman come from and why is she saying these things to me. I go to refute everything she has said but there is something in her eyes that tells me I didn't have to and that she would know I was lying so I did something I rarely do, I came clean and was honest, "I loved him so much, I love him so much that when he hurts me it feels a thousand percent worse, like someone has poured acid down my throat ya know?" she nods in sisterly understanding as I continue, "I just went there to tell him he wouldn't get away with what he did and that he wouldn't take my kids from me, and I saw it and I made a split second decision that I will go to the grave hating myself for. I know he hates me and that's why he did what he did to Rafe just to hurt me so I could be miserable and be alone. The funny thing is that I know I deserve to be alone and miserable but there is something in me that has to fight against him for dominance at every turn. I just can't let him win when we are enemies or the opposite. He is just so infuriating he makes me feel things I have never felt for anyone and even when I say I want nothing to do with him I always seem to seek him out some way and mask it with the excuse that I just want to express how much I hate him and that he is nothing to me and never will be. We both know that isn't true. I know you must think I am the worst-

She cuts me off and quells my fears by saying, "I do not think you are the worst person in the world because I see so much of myself in you that it is scary! I mean people like us feel things, and I am including EJ in this category, a little extra and to protect ourselves when we find that love that we know could just destroy us we deny it and go for something more controllable that doesn't and could not hold a candle to the other, so I am no hater I understand you and I understand how after EJ put his self out there and decided to let himself love you that he went so into it that he didn't really know how to handle it or himself." She says.

I am confused and I ask, "What so you mean he is always so calculated since the day I found out he was a Dimera," I say wondering where she was going with this.

"You see you may know him as he is now and since he has been here but I know him before for 20 plus years Sami. Whenever a woman tried to get closer to EJ than what he was comfy with he either put her down gently or not so gently or just disappeared, he was a bit of a whore," I cut her off with a knowing laugh and then we laugh together and the conversation eases into a little history lesson about EJ. She continues, "I know it is such a foreign concept but it is true. The reason I am telling you this is because you are his real first love and for him when he loves someone he NEVER stops, and I don't mean that fake shit with Nicole and Taylor. I mean what he feels for you Samantha. I remember back at Oxford he had all the girls on him and they were always trying to befriend me just to get to him but I caught onto that soon and they didn't like that, it's actually the reason I don't like hotels. I will tell you if you still want to know." I nod and she tells me.

"A so called friend invited EJ and I to a party at a hotel and my "friend" asked me to come with her and ended up leading me into a trap where the girls who I wouldn't befriend just so they could hook up with my cousin, were. It happened so fast that I didn't react as soon as I would have liked. The first hit came from my right and then from my left and then someone hit me in the back of the head with something and it got the other partiers attention including EJ and he told me he just thought it was some girls fighting over some guy but then he saw my jacket and knew it was me and came to my rescue. He said I wouldn't wake up and that blood was running down my scalp and he said he carried me to his car and drove me to the hospital, but I don't remember anything after I was knocked out. When I woke up I couldn't believe that it happened to me just because I wouldn't be what they wanted me to be, I just cried and he was there for me. So what I mean by I don't like hotels that is the reason. I can have a meeting at one and I even own a couple but I can't stay in them I just don't feel safe."

After she finishes I cannot believe my ears that someone would hurt her just because of her loyalty to her cousin. I say, "Whoa, I don't know what to say Kai." Just then our food arrives and we dig in. After we are half finished I ask her the question that I have been dying to ask, "Since you were honest with me I will be honest with you and ask something I just have to know." She says, "OK sure what is it Sami?" I ask, "Do you still love Lawrence and could you ever forgive for whatever he did to make you want to kill him?" I wait with baited breath for her answer.

She takes a minute as if weighing up her options and say while looking in my eyes, "In all honesty, yes I would because I love him even though he cheated on me and put me in a situation that could have destroyed me the fact remains that I would still love him. That is why I am here because I cannot be the one to make the moves if he really loves me he will have to break down and do what he couldn't do for me before and that is commit. I don't want, don't need and couldn't stand to have a perfect man because I am not perfect so it wouldn't work. I want someone who is just as imperfect as me but who loves those imperfections like they are perfect and just love me." I look at her and understand her every word and it is like she came out of a dream of the perfect friend I have always wanted, but that is a little immature right now, but maybe not for long.

"What about you? Would you forgive EJ even though he hurt you and after you tried to kill him?" she asked in a low voice. I thought about that and have from the moment I found out he survived and the answer always started off with this, "In an ideal world there is now question, but in the world I live in I just don't think that I will ever be able to do what I truly want or have what I truly want." I say in all honesty.

"And that is my cousin." She says as a statement not as a question and I just nod.

We finish our breakfast and then I see Lexie come near us and she doesn't notice Kai at first until Kai calls her name and it is like Lexie cannot believe her eyes and ears, as she asks, "Kaitan is that really you, what are you doing here, is your family ok? You never come here is something wrong with EJ?" she just keeps on rattling off questions and Kai seems unfazed and answers them all.

"Yes this is really me. I am here to regain my friendship with EJ and form one with those he loves and to see you and the rest of the family here. My family is fine, thank God. Other than the obvious no I believe nothing is wrong with EJ." She finishes quickly without missing a beat.

Lexie then asks, "What are you doing here with Sami Kaitan, I don't know if EJ would like that?" she says and I just scowl at her.

"EJ knows I am here and gave me his blessing and is fine and since I run my own life and do not allow any men in my life that honor I do not believe I would care if he did not want me here Lex. "She says to my surprise and continues, "I like Sami she is a woman after my own heart who I wish I would have met earlier on in my life, man we could have done some real damage together," she says and then bursts out into a fit of giggles and I just join in and soon so does Lexie.

"Well ok Kai, and I meant no real offence Sami, you know how much I love my little brother." I just nod and give a small smile.

I then noticed that my Aunt Hope and Uncle Bo were walking over and I told Kai that we could go if she didn't want to answer any questions, her reply, "Honey I answer questions for a living in the business world and I am an expert at spinning shit, and lying is a fluent language to me, and speaking of business I have a proposition for you after we leave here how about we do some shopping?"

"Yeah that would be great Kai I would love that," and we both smile.

Hope speaks first, "Hey Sami how have you and Rafe been?" she asks trying to garner some guilt form me, but I just can't seem to feel any as I reply, "I have been good and so has Rafe Aunt Hope, what's up?" she looks surprised I didn't take the bait and then Bo goes for it sugar free. He asks out right, "Who is your friend here? We have heard that she is the new Dimera in town." He says rudely. Kai goes to defend herself but I have had enough and defend her myself.

"Kaitan is a Gardinyere not a Dimera though they are related she is not evil by association Uncle Bo!" I half yell out of annoyance and frustration. He looks at me like he cannot believe I just defended a Dimera even though she is not a damn Dimera. He just can't differentiate between the two it seem.

"It is ok Sami I do not give a flying fuck what these people think of me because I know what I have done and what I do is legit so I have no worries and neither should you. Now detective I should tell you that I am an excellent criminal lawyer and have nothing but sharks on retainer if you would like to find out what is done to those who harass a Gardinyere anywhere in the world. As our family crest goes, "fide sanguinem omnibus supereminet" which means loyalty to blood above all else. So think about that the next time you sniff around me ok?" She says and I nod in agreement. I finally have what feels like a real friend in the making who is being honest with me and I would like to show that I can be a good friend in return.

My aunt and uncle walk away and we pay our check and decide to go and walk of our big breakfast and then do a little shopping. After that I fell so much better like a weight has been lifted and I can finally be honest to someone other than God. I just have to say it seems like today will turn out to be a good day!


End file.
